Vegas
by BookWorm525600
Summary: Angela and Hodgins finally get married, although not in the manner one would expect.


**If this seems familiar, it's because I originally had all of my one-shots in one story. I've decided to continue them during the summer, so I had to put them into their own stories. Sorry for the confusion. Oh, and, much as I wish it were otherwise, I don't own Bones. This takes place after "Santa in the Slush" and CONTAINS SPOILERS.**

* * *

Angela woke up to the shrill ring of her phone

Angela woke up to the shrill ring of her phone. Groaning, she began to throw off the soft bedspread, but Hodgins stopped her. "It's alright, Ang; I got it." Thankful for the opportunity to sleep some more, Angela whispered her thanks in her fiancé's ear and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

The bed creaked slightly as Hodgins stood up. Throwing on his warm bathrobe, he placed his feet in Angela's pink, fuzzy slippers and left the room.

A minute later, Hodgins returned from the kitchen, muffling the phone against his chest. "Ang?" he called out. Frustrated by the interruption, Angela finally resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be sleeping in. She thrust her hand out, waiting expectantly for the familiar weight of the phone. Before handing her the phone, Hodgins said hesitantly, "Ang, its Ms. Plimset. She has news." Angela turned to face him, confusion on her face. She hadn't heard from the detective in months and was praying the news was good.

"Ms. Plimset? Angela Montenegro speaking," Angela stated, her voice barely displaying her apprehension. "No, I haven't heard from Little Flute – sorry, Mr. Barasa. I gave him my phone number, but he still hasn't called to discuss our situation."

Hodgins watched his fiancée; she was barely awake, yet perfectly articulate. He knew he loved everything about her: how her dark hair flowed down her back, the hint of a smile constantly in the corner of her mouth, the way they didn't have to say a word to tell each other 'I love you.'

Startled, Hodgins broke out of his trance as Angela cried out, "Dead? How? … Oh. Thank you so much for calling, Ms. Plimset. I'll speak with you later this week. … Goodbye."

Angela, facing the window, carefully said, "Little Flute died. Hurricane. I'll never know my first husband." Unsure, Hodgins remained silent, unsure whether to comfort Angela or congratulate her. Then, Angela turned to face him, sunlight dancing across her face, and broke into a grin. "How quickly can you get two plane tickets to Vegas?"

Two days later

Brennan's intense concentration broke as her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Carefully, she set down the toxic particulate solvent in her hand and flipped open her phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. She recited, "Temperance Brennan, Jeffersonian Institute."

"Brennan!" Angela shouted over the background noise, clearly elated. "Video conference, _stat_." Brennan didn't have time to respond before she heard the click of Angela hanging up. Shaking her head, Brennan walked patiently over to her office.

When she reached the computer, Angela's webcam invitation had already popped up. Clicking 'Accept,' Brennan thought to herself how spontaneous her best friend could be. "She's probably done something rash," she murmured as the computer window opened.

"Brennan!" Angela screamed. "Hodgins and I - we're getting married! We're getting married!"

Brennan chuckled to herself, bemused by her friend. "Congratulations, but…how?"

"A hurricane killed Little Flute! Of course, I feel bad for the guy. He _did_ build me a house. Anyway, Hodgins – " Angela rambled on as the entomologist's familiar face popped into the video conference window " - and I are in this little wedding chapel in Vegas, and we thought we should still have our maid of honor and best man with us. Thank God for modern technology."

Angela stopped to catch her breath, and Brennan took advantage of the situation and continued to congratulate her friend, "Well, that's great! Not about Little Flute dying, that's terrible, but I'm so glad you two are finally getting married!"

Hodgins piped up, "Me too! It's so great that - "

"So, will you get Booth there already so he can do the best man spiel?" Angela interrupted.

Brennan smiled at the giddy bride and paged Booth.

One hour later

Booth stood at Brennan's desk, combing his hair neatly. "Alright, I'm ready!"

Hodgins looked Booth over, comparing his expensive yet informal suit to the FBI agent's brand new tuxedo, amused by his coworker's serious take on the laidback wedding. When Booth found the price tag hanging from his sleeve, Brennan stopped him from yanking it out and took a pair of silver scissors out of her desk to help. Hodgins knew this would be a long day.

The priest, complete with skull-and-crossbones nose piercing, cleared her throat, wanting to get the ceremony over with. Angela, wearing a knee-length cream sundress, grabbed her soon-to-be-husband's wrist and dragged him over to the priest. "Let's get this show on the road, babe," Angela chided.

Brennan and Booth exchanged skeptical looks, but they knew their friends were…unique.

Five minutes later, the priest's nasally tone ordered Hodgins to kiss the bride. Gently holding her face in his hands, Hodgins kissed Angela, tears welling up in his eyes.

Booth leaned towards Brennan, a dubious expression on his face, and started to make a snide comment. "Pay attention, Booth. This is important to them," Brennan hissed, not mentioning her own feelings towards marriage. Turning towards the computer screen again, Angela's face now filled the screen.

"Okay, Brennan. Booth. You guys do have a duty in this thing. We have crackers and beer, and I'm sure Brennan must have some kind of food and drink in her office. We will now have a reception."

Booth, holding a blue plastic cup with two inches of merlot in one hand and a half-eaten banana in the other, suddenly stood up and declared, "I think a speech is in order."

Angela glanced sideways at her new husband, who shrugged resignedly. "Alright, Booth, have at it."

Smiling seriously, Booth began. "Angela and Hodgins, you two were made for each other. I hope you have a happy marriage and an _awesome_ honeymoon. Congratulations," he said and sat down in Brennan's desk chair abruptly.

Brennan looked at Booth quizzically as he glanced back at her. "Come on, Bones," he hissed, "You have to say something too."

Giving him an incredulous look, Brennan stood up from the plush chair she had been sitting on. "Well, you two, you certainly have defied the odds. Most couples in such a stressful marital situation would have disbanded immediately. Anyway, it was very considerate for Hodgins to stick around, and it was very practical for Angela to chose Hodgins over Mr. Barasa. Nonetheless, its highly likely that the problems you two had with the first marriage attempt will probably cause you two to become part of the 60 of married couples that divorce. Oh well, I'm sure you two will experience some happiness before the break up. So, congratulations on the marriage and good luck with the future!"

Stunned, Angela and Hodgins exchanged worried glances, Angela twisting her sparklingly new wedding around her finger. In an attempt to break the ice, Angela recalled on of the traditions of wedding receptions; "Well, I suppose we're almost done here - after the best man kisses the maid of honor, of course."

Brennan's eyes bugged out and began to protest as Booth reminded her, "There's really no point in arguing, you know. She'll make you do it even if she has to come here herself and hold a gun to your head." Receiving a glare from Angela, Booth added, "You're not scared, are you?"

"Fear is irrational," Brennan responded. "Nothing beneficial comes from being scared or afraid, and clearly - "

Bones lecture ended abruptly as Booth kissed her lips quickly.

"Puh-leez," Angela complained. "That was too quick for a first kiss."

Brennan chimed in, "Well, actually it's not - " but was cut off sharply by Booth's chiding voice. "Bones, do you really think we need to get into this now?"

Angela, clearly confused, suddenly caught on. "Wait, _what_? Since when - "

In an attempt to interrupt her friend's questions, Brennan wrapped her hands around Booth's neck, closed her eyes, and lifted her lips to his. Kissing him gently, she began to feel safe in his arms. Unexpectedly, Booth kissed her back, his mouth moving in time with hers. Feeling happier than she had in a long time, Brennan removed one of her arms from Booth's neck and closed the video conference window.


End file.
